The sky of fallen angel
by Code-0
Summary: While alive, many believe that Time will heal all wounds. In Death, you will get the chance to meet all those that you love that have passed away before you did. For one man, neither of these sayings are true. This is her story. FemTsunax Shin


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn or The Gundam seed and seed destiny.

**Author's Note:** **Yo, I was asked by my friends and some people who read my stories to try my hand at a ****KHr****/Gundam Seed crossover and I decided to give it a shot. I thought it might be fun because I am a big Gundam fan, though not to the point where I can brag about knowing about every individual Gundam O.O. **

**Anyway, this is my hand at a ****khr****/Gundam ****00****/Gundam Seed & Destiny crossover.**

**Just a little warning, I wouldn't recommend reading this unless you know something about Gundam Seed because I will be starting this story halfway into the Gundam Seed series. I will be going into the Gundam Seed Destiny series, but this chapter is meant to get the Gundam Seed series out of the way, which is why I made it so long.**

This story is co-authored by my friends **who also writes fanfiction of her own. I hope you enjoy and if you don't Meh, lol. Peace out.**

'What am I doing here?' Tsuna thought as she gazed up at the incredibly tall and imposing machine in front of her.

It has been over few thousands years and here she was still alive and healthy as she was when she had been just a kid. She looked no older then 16 year old beautiful girl for around her age. Her brown hair let downwhile her beautiful sky blue eyes held little to no life in them. Living for as long as she had made her lost every emotion due to countless time losing all people that dear for her.

Started from Gokudera then Yamamoto then Reborn then…. Until she couldn't count on how many times that repeated again. The girl who used to be a kind idiot and innocent no longer existed and all that was left was an empty shell.

A sound of footsteps walked toward her, "Ah Ms. Sawada Tsunayuki, I see this is where you have been hiding," Azrael said with a smirk as he approached Tsuna.

Tsuna turned to look at the man through her emotionless eyes. She took a good look at the Blue Cosmos leader and was unimpressed by what she saw. The man was of average height and wore a very expensive blue suit that matched his blue hair.

From the way he walked and the smirk on his face, one could easily tell he was full of himself because of his money and position, and Tsuna had no heart for a man like him.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked emotionless. Azrael couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine as he looked toward the beautiful and emotionless girl.

"I have come down here to see you and the newest Gundam that was built. When I heard that the prototype used to design all other Gundams had been built I just couldn't resist the opportunity to see it," Azrael said as he stood next to Tsuna and tried to flirt with her.

But Tsuna quickly slapped his hand for her, "I take it you were the one who requested I be the pilot of this Gundam," She said emotionless as Azrael grinned creepy at the brunette.

"Of course, you are one the top female pilot in the Earth Alliance having never been shot down and the only other person besides Lieutenant Mu La Flaga to have been able to fight on equal grounds as the damn Coordinators and their mobile suits," Azrael explained as she shot a disgust eyes to him.

"All of that thing won't make me flutter Mr. Azrael…" Tsuna replied coldly causing him to twitch in anger. It was true, that Tsuna was one of the best pilot that the earth alliance had thanks to her inhuman body and hyper intuition.

"I am aware of this fact, but I thought you might change your mind once you saw this new mobile suit. I heard from your superior that you were unsatisfied with the mobile suit given to you so I thought this might fit your tastes better." Azrael said with kind smile. "I mean, this mobile suit is what the five stolen Gundams, including the Strike, were all based off. I am sure with it's capabilities you will be more then satisfied."

"I have heard the last four pilots that have attempted to pilot this suit have all gone mentally insane." Tsuna said as Azrael sweat dropped a bit.

"Yes, well you see this Gundam has a built in A.I. called the ZERO Trans system, which allows the pilot to interface directly with the unit's combat computer and the thought of surrounding." Azrael replied as he glanced at the mobile suit. "Unfortunately, none of our previous pilots has been able to handle the mental strain from the information upload. I am sure you won't have a problem though,"

"What about the Trans-am? It didn't sound like the other power of gundams." Tsuna said as Azrael grinned and slumps his hand around her shoulder made her sighed.

"Regretfully, The Trans-am system was still a mystery for us so there aren't any answer to operate that thing." Azrael frowned to show he was clearly upset with that fact.

"I see…" She said as her eyes shining in many colors, "What will my targets be?" Tsuna asked causing Azrael to smile in victory.

"We will be heading to ORB to see if they will join us so that we can use there Mass Driver and if they don't agree then we will be forced to use lethal force. There nation is too much of a threat for us to continue to let them go uncheck like they have been," The Azrael said as Tsuna looked with no single interest in her eyes.

"I work alone so I don't want to have to deal with any of those other pilots of yours because they will just get in my way," Tsuna said coldly. But In reality she just didn't want anyone to sacrifice themselves for her… It's already enough lives fell for her.

"Fine, but you better not fail," Azrael demanded as Tsuna nodded.

"In two days I will be ready to test the unit's fighting capabilities so have the Forbidden and Raider here by then." Tsuna said as she looked at the sky. "In order to test out the true capabilities of this Gundam I will need to fight against other Gundams,"

"Hmm, that sounds like an excellent idea and it will allow me to see what those other units are capable as well. I will have them transferred here immediately then once you are done testing the Gundam we can head to ORB," Azrael smiled.

"By the way, the name of this Gundam is 00 but feel free if you want to change it…" Azrael said as he left her alone with her Gundam. "Such a high class feast…" He said as he grinned like a mad men with his feast.

"Double 00," Tsuna muttered as she went back to staring at the Gundam. If her friends and family could see her now they would probably be extremely disappointed in him since she was taking orders from a man no different then like the old Byakuran. (The Gundam look like 00 quan-tam but had a wings of wing zero in endless waltz)

[Two days later]

Captain Wilson had served in the military his entire life, which was reflected in his lifestyle and attitude. He was known to be a strict man and despite him being slightly short in stature, he had an air about him that people seemed to fear and respect.

If there was one thing he hated it was insubordination, but as of lately he had been questioning the militaries actions, especially after what happened in Alaska once he received word about the higher ups activating a Cyclops system. It seemed as if both sides were aiming for total genocide of the other and if it kept up things would get completely out of control.

On top of that, he had to put up with one of the most arrogant and spoiled brats he ever had the displeasure of meeting, Lord Azrael, leader of Blue Cosmos. The man was seriously getting on his nerves with his cocky attitude, but there was little he could do since the man outranked him. He would have continued to curse the man, but his thoughts were interrupted when the person he was waiting for arrived on the bridge of his carrier.

"Captain Tsunayuki Sawada, it is good to see you again," Captain Wilson said as he nodded at the girl. Tsunayuki Sawada was probably the girl that he most respected more then anyone else because even though the girl was extremely cold and distant, she was someone you could count on in a tight spot.

The little girl had saved his and many others lives countless times in battle, which is one of the reason most people looked up to her.

"Captain Wilson, you wished to speak with me?" Tsuna asked with the same emotionless look in his eyes that he always had. The little girl never showed any emotion and was always so cold that it made Captain Wilson along with many others wonder what happened to her in her past.

Whatever happened to her most have horrible because changing from maybe full emotion girl into that emotionless girl. "Yes, I wanted to tell you that those three special mobile suits of Lord Azrael have arrived and I was to inform you that you will be having a test run against the Forbidden and Raider at fourteen-hundred hours," Captain Wilson said calmly.

"Hmm, it would be best if you keep at least a few miles away during the fight at all times. From the reports I have read on those pilots they don't care much for exercising restraint even while allies are around," Tsuna said emotionless.

"I was not aware of that, but it doesn't surprise me that these pilots of Azrael are uncontrollable since the man believes he is better then everyone else," Captain Wilson frowned. "I would think you would be more worried about fighting against them. If they are as reckless as you say then I doubt they will hold back against you even if it is a spar."

"They won't hold back, I have no doubt that Azrael told them to go all out against me," Tsuna replied. "He wants to impress me so he will ask all of them to never let their guard drop."

"I take it you aren't bothered by this fact?" Captain Wilson said with smirk.

"No, because it is only way I will be able to truly test the capabilities of my partner." Tsuna said as she looked at the Gundam.

"I am starting to believe what others say about you being suicidal," Captain Wilson said as she looked up.

"If only dying was so easy," Tsuna muttered with a glazed look in her eyes. Captain Wilson heard what Tsuna mumbled and gave her a strange look.

He had never met a pilot who wanted to die, but then again he had never met anyone who he could say was similar to Tsuna. "Good luck and I look forward to see you making fools of Azrael's men." He said with full smirk as Tsuna took out a USB.

[Hangar]

"I still can't believe we are wasting our time fighting against some rookie pilot and his new mobile suit when we could be doing better stuff." Clotho said as he started up his mobile suit.

"Who cares, just so long as this pilot proves a challenge before we kill him then it doesn't matter who it is," Shani smirked as he got into his mobile suit.

They didn't get to say anything more when Azrael appeared on their screen with his ever constant smirk. "Now remember boys, I don't want you to hold back because I want to see if that girl could put a fight like what I expect and I want her to look at me so don't hold back." Azrael said before cutting his connection with them.

"Let's do this." Shani said as the sides of the carrier opened up. Clotho and Shani both recognized a small blip on their radar and realized their new opponent was already waiting for them so took off at full speeds towards their target. It wasn't long before both pilots reached their intended target as it calmly waited for them while floating in the air with it's wings opened.

"This is it, I knew this would be a waste of time," Clotho growled as he prepared to draw his main weapon, which was a large spiked ball that could crush opposing enemy warship and carriers.

"Let's see how long this mobile suit can last," Shani laughed before drawing his large scythe and charging right at the Gundam. Clotho wasn't about to let him have all the so drew his beam rifle and started to fire at the unknown mobile suit.

Tsuna closed her eyes as she turned on the ZERO Trans-system and all information came to her head and the scanner scan her colored eyes (Kind like Setsuna when want to use the Trans-am in trail blaze to future.)

'Show you me your power 00,' Tsuna thought as the mobile suit shining with its wings went into action and dodged the beam shots while charging at the Forbidden. 'I will entrust my dying will to you…'

"Your dead," Shani laughed as he swung his scythe downward, but his eyes narrowed in anger when the 00 cut the scythe with her blade.

"Too easy…" Tsuna muttered as inside the hangar Azrael narrowed his eyes in anger. Then she delivered a shot toward Forbidden chest and knocked it away. She was about to continue his assault, when suddenly a voice came to her head as she dodged the ball behind her.

"Damn he's fast," Clotho cursed as his weapon retracted back to its original length and he started to shoot at 00.

00 easily dodged the shots, but was soon put on the defensive when the Forbidden started its attack upon it again. The Forbidden transformed into its close combat mode where it had now two large green panels protecting the upper arms and these two large black things were coming out of each side of the chest.

Tsuna always heard all voice that came to her mind as she smiled, 'I see so this is your voice 00…' She thought as she kept dodging and attacking two Gundams in ease.

"Die bastard," yelled Clotho, but his eyes widened in shock as 00 took her second beam saber from its right wing and used it to destroy his weapon.

00 then raised its shield and started to fire upon the Forbidden, but the beams from its Rifle were just deflected by those large green panels.

"Ha-ha," laughed Shani as he charged in and tried to cut 00 in half with his scythe. 00 just standing there without any movement until when the scythe came to him he dispersed into green particle.

"What the hell Shani? Watch where you are shooting," Clotho yelled angrily. Shani just continued laughing and completely ignored Clotho as he continued his search and suddenly the 00 came and kicked it toward the forbidden but Clotho's beam nearly hit him.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed in anger as she saw the Forbidden attack her own ally and didn't even seemed to be bothered by it. She may have changed greatly over the centuries, but seeing someone attack their own teammate still brought up bad memories with her.

It was after seeing that he finally decided to try out the Trans-am, "Die," Shani screamed in glee as he was about to cut 00 in half, but it suddenly glowing in red color and did a back flip at the last second to dodge the attack.

The Forbidden was about to fire its special beam, but couldn't as 00 fired a couple a shots at him in high speed. Shani smirked as he deflected the shots, but that second he paused to do that action was a huge mistake because suddenly 00 came to him and slashed it with its light sword. The deflectors were designed to deflect particle or plasma blasts and not shells so they were completely destroyed.

"Ahhh!" Shani screamed as his deflectors were destroyed and then before he could react he received an impact from 00's hand.

"You forgot about me bastard," Clotho grinned as he came up behind the 00, but his eyes widened in horror as it ducked under him and used its beam saber damage its right plasma cannon.

With one of its plasma cannons damaged, the Raider transformed back into mobile suit form and started to fire at 00 with its beam rifle. With it's light speed it took easy feat to avoiding it all and it even looked like it was predicting where Raider was going to fire at next because no movement was wasted.

"This can't be happening," Clotho gasped in fear, as 00 was soon right in front of him with its beam saber raised above his head.

Tsuna was about to merely disable the Raider like she did the Forbidden, but she was forced to used both of 00's legs and kick off the Raider right before a familiar particle beam passed through the space both Gundams were occupying a second ago.

"Stop moving," Shani yelled hysterically. What he didn't know was that Tsuna had had enough of him.

Tsuna quickly discarded his beam saber and took his beam rifle and aimed right at the Forbidden's cockpit before firing two shots at the Gundam, but it merely used its thrusters to go right above the shots.

"Ha-ha, you miss-," Shani started before his eyes widened in horror as a third shot came at him from inside the shield.

He didn't even get a chance to scream as the shot tore right through his cockpit and obliterated him. The Forbidden floated in air for a second with a hole right through the chest before exploding in a shower of debris.

"Shani," Clotho spluttered with wide eyes, but didn't get to say more on the matter when Azrael appeared on his screen and ordered him to return to the ship right away.

[Break]

Tsuna slowly came out from her cockpit and used the grappling line to get to the ground. She hit the ground and looked up to see Azrael and Captain Wilson waiting for him.

Azrael had a look of glee on his face, which was surprising because most would think he would be upset that he lost one of his new mobile suits. "That was absolutely incredible, it seems 00 is more powerful then I originally thought especially with you as the pilot," He said as Tsuna just diminished it and walked away.

[Tsuna' room]

Tsuna was lying on her bed as her thoughts and eyes were focused on Wing Zero. She was forced to use the Zero-trans system to defeat the Forbidden and Raider, which was an interesting experience. It was clear now why all others who had tried to use the ZERO- trans system before her had gone insane from it.

All the mind that flooding one's mind would drive anyone crazy, but due to Tsuna having been used to receiving tons of information at once, he was able to prevent her-self from losing her mind from all the data.

No, what truly had her so focused on the 00 was the strange vision she had received from the Gundam before she deactivated the Zero Trans system. It was strange because she saw herself standing on a beach as she watched those around her having fun and she was playing with a black haired boy with red eyes and smiled on her face.

'No such thing as peace,' Tsuna thought with a hint of anger as she dismissed the vision as nothing, but a hallucination. She knew better then anyone that peace never lasted long because something always occurred to bring about death and destruction.

It was inevitable and nothing could stop the endless cycle because she had already tried and failed countless times. Hoping for such things only left her with pain because no matter what she did countless loved ones and friends would all eventually end up dying.

This was the hard truth Tsuna had come to accept long ago, which is why he no longer cared what side she fought for so long as she was put into battle to fight where death was possible. The only dream she had was to one day be killed on the battlefield so she could at least die with some honor since the rest of her dignity had been lost centuries ago.


End file.
